


Showers Aren't Exactly The Best Of Places To Hunt Your Prey.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out In The Shower, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers Aren't Exactly The Best Of Places To Hunt Your Prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Angie waltzes into Peggy's apartment uninvited. not that Peggy minds one bit. Fluff and kissing insures.” (madcapdragonshenanigans)

The sound of the shower running did nothing to stop Angie from waltzing right on in to Peggy’s room. If anything, it made the waitress a little more mischievous than usual. With a grin, closed the door and stripped.

"A gal has to clean herself up after work, doesn’t she?" She asked herself as she slowly, quietly opened the bathroom door.

Angie instantly spotted the silhouette behind the shower curtain and tiptoed into the bathroom. Quietly, like a predator hunting its prey, Angie prowled closer and closer before pulling the curtain back and jumping in.

In the blink of an eye, Angie found herself pinned against the tiled wall behind her, instead of latching on to Peggy like she originally planned, heart racing so fast she might have passed out. When she looked up she saw Peggy’s dark eyes, the glint in them something she was all too familiar with.

She wasn’t quite prepared when Peggy leaned in close and whispered so seductively into her ear, making her legs quiver.

"Hm, I hope you realise that it takes a lot more than being quiet to sneak up on a woman who has had military training,"  _And who works as a secret agent_ , she added and smirked, “Nice try, darling, but you’ll have to do a lot better than that to catch me off guard.”

"Damn it, English. Well, a girl can try," Angie shrugged, trying to play it cool, but failing miserably if her heavy, excited breathing was anything to go by, "And besides, I have a feeling this is going to go pretty much how I planned anyway."

"Oh? And what might your plan entail?" Peggy asked, trailing her lips up and down Angie’s exposed neck.

"Mm … Well, it kinda started like this … And, it involved some kissing, some touching, some moaning and more touching," Angie managed to speak each word breathlessly, although with Peggy working wonders with her mouth, she almost lost track a few times.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, Angie. But, I’d like to make a few changes," Peggy practically whispered, her lips coming up to graze lightly against Angie’s.

Before the waitress could ask what the changes were, the Agent had captured her lips in a passionate kiss that made her legs shake. If it weren’t for Peggy holding her up, she would have collapsed to the floor.

Almost as soon as they kissed, Peggy was pulling away, leaving Angie to whine at the loss. With a wicked grin, the English woman stepped out of the shower and started drying herself.

"If you want to resume what we started, I suggest you wash yourself and join me in bed, darling."

With that, Peggy left the bathroom. Angie was barely supporting herself on the wall but managed to stand upright after a moment. She couldn’t believe that Peggy just left her like that, but she burst out into laughter at the situation before doing as she was told so that she could pick up where she left off in bed with her gorgeous lover.


End file.
